


Perfect

by thorkiship18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kings & Queens, M/M, Protective Jared Padalecki, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: King Jensen of Ackles has it all, but what he wants the most is the one thing he's afraid to have.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/gifts).



> I wrote this for, and dedicate this fic to a great friend of mine. Here ya go! #FastWritersClub

There Jared goes again, being the greatest goddamn bodyguard he can be. He's tall, handsome, strong, and a very capable fighter. His combat skills are unparalleled, and he can take down the strongest of foes with ease. This is why King Jensen of Ackles admires him so much. Well, admire is so miniscule to be honest. It doesn't do Jensen's true feelings toward his guard justice.

He is head over heels in love with Jared, the perfect male. The ideal male. His hair flows in the wind, silky and strong and huge like a lion's beautiful mane. Jared is gorgeous, and whenever he shows the least bit of attention to anyone other than Jensen, the King becomes jealous and slightly annoyed.

He'll do small things to gain Jared's attention, such as dropping his silverware on purpose, or demanding that he carry him to his room when he's had too much to drink. The latter of which has happened at least five times, each time deliberately. To be in his bodyguard's strong grasp is to be in Heaven; to be able to cop a feel on Jared's hard chest with no consequence is amazing.

But Jensen has to step up his game. This thing he's feeling for Jared cannot be left unsaid. He must do something, and quickly lest Jared catches the eye of some scullery maid.

****

"Jared, come to me."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Jared walks towards Jensen until he stands by his side, bowing as usual. "You have need of me?"

Jensen, in his dining chair, turns a little to Jared, jabbing his fork into the cake on his plate. "Taste this for me."

Jared frowns. "Your Majesty? I don't understand."

"This was an order, Jared. Taste this for me. I will not ask again."

"Oh...alright."

Jensen holds the fork steady as Jared bends down to taste the pastry. Jared eats the cake, and his tastebuds begin singing wildly to him, each one throwing an extravagant feast. Jared suppresses the urge to moan aloud. He does not wish to disgust the King with the lewd sound that would no doubt befall from his lips. However, Jared merely swallows the food down, staring into Jensen's gorgeous eyes.

"How is it?" The King asks.

Jared nods. "It's fine. It's good."

"Good." Jensen reaches for his chalice next. "Now, sip upon this wine. Come, sit with me."

Jared obeys once again, taking a seat next to the monarch of this land. He takes the cup from Jensen, partaking in the grand wine that is only saved for the royal family. Jensen watches his guard drink from his cup, eyes raking over the exposed flesh of his neck and chest; his shirt has not been properly buttoned today, not that Jensen's complaining. Not at all.

"And the wine?"

"Oh," Jared smiles slightly. "It's lovely. You have exquisite taste, Your Majesty."

Jensen looks at him, hand resting on his chin. His facial hair tickles the inside of his palm just a bit. "So I've been told." He next signals for the nearest servant to come to the table. "Yes, have the cook bring another slice of that delicious cake for Jared please. Oh, and more wine. Thank you."

The servant scurries off towards the kitchen as Jared gapes at Jensen. "No, Your Majesty, it's quite alright--"

"Yes, it is." Jensen drinks from his cup again. "I offer you, Dear Jared, the chance to dine with your King for the first time. Will you accept my offer, or will you deny me what I want?"

It's not fair, Jensen knows that. He's the King, and while he will not punish Jared for denying him, he will still feel disappointed. However, Jared does not deny him, which isn't particularly shocking to the King.

"Yes, Your Majesty, but with all due respect, I would like to know about why you would have sit with you."

Hmm.

Jensen deliberates. On the one hand, he could withhold any and all information from Jared because he can. He doesn't have to know the exact reason he's sitting here, and everything will work out well. On the other, Jensen wants nothing more than to pour his heart out to the only man who has managed to make him fall in love. It's a dilemma that has the King almost choking back his words as Jared's food and drink are delivered.

"I just...require company from time to time." Jensen says simply. "That's all."

Jared nods, cutting a small piece of the cake with his fork. "Ah. I see. Thank you for answering my question, Your Majesty."

"Jared, please. Don't be so formal with me. You may call me Jensen. We've known each other for years."

"Yes, Your Ma...I mean Jensen." Jared grins. "Jensen."

The King smirks, planning a million and one events for them today.

****

"Jensen, where are we going?"

"Just trust in your King. I will not lead you astray."

"I wholeheartedly agree with you, but as your bodyguard, it would also benefit me to know where we are headed."

"Jared?"

"Yes?"

"Hush."

"Alright."

Jensen continues to lead them up a large spiraling staircase that Jared has never seen before. In fact, he's never even been to this part of the castle. Jensen has though, and Jared tries his best to catch up with his King as he sprints up the stairs two at a time. He sure is excited about something. Whatever it is, it's making Jared just as giddy.

This entire day with Jensen has been nothing but fun, a major departure from the usual boring days around here. Jensen had arranged a horse race for the two of them (which Jared won) and he even took him to see a lovely play about a man falling in love with his childhood friend while attempting to succeed in life. It did not have a happy ending. The childhood friend was killed in combat protecting his lover.

Jared would do the very same for Jensen because...well--

"And here we are!" Jensen declares as they get to the top. He opens a door, and they step onto a small balcony that overlooks the entire castle and the land itself. "My little getaway. I come here to think."

Jared looks at the view. He can spot the sea from here; the sun glistens on the water. "This is magnificent. Do you come here when I'm not in attendance?"

The King snorts playfully, leaning on the balcony. "Obviously. I call this place my Sanctuary. It's where I flee to get away from the duties of being a King. It's a special place. I've never shown it to anyone. Just you."

"I must be special then." It's said as a joke, but what Jensen says next shocks him. And it's said so quietly, almost like he didn't want him to hear it.

"You are..."

Jared brushes it off as another one of Jensen's jests. He decides to jest as well. "This feels like a perfect end to a date. Trying to woo me, Your Majesty?"

"I was."

Jensen's straightforward and blunt answers puts the normally prepared and at-the-ready bodyguard, well...offguard. He blinks once, twice, and a third time, trying to get a grip on what he just heard. Jensen soon faces him, arms crossed over his chest defiantly like a child. He pouts like one too. Adorable.

"Alright, so this entire day was a date." Jensen shrugs. "So what? I am not sorry I set it up. I would do it again if it...if it meant I could see you smile at me the way you did today again."

Jared licks his lips. "Jensen..."

"Kiss me." Jensen demands. "I command you to--"

Jared does not need to be told twice. He brackets Jensen's face with his hands, pulling him towards him in a soul-searing kiss that nearly knocks the both of them on their asses. Jensen breaks off the kiss first, blushing hard from head to toe. Jared smiles softly at him, taking his hand in his.

"It only took you a few years."

Jensen looks away, rolling his eyes. He's embarrassed. "Shut your mouth. And--and don't you get the wrong idea! I am still your King, and I will still be giving you orders!"

Jared nods, ignoring Jensen's cute declarations. "Yes. Very well. If you insist."

"I will not be mounted, I will mount you."

"Sure. Whatever you say, Your Majesty."

"I mean it! You may be taller, but I am just as strong and manly as you."

"Yes, yes you are, my love."

"Don't...don't call me that just yet." The blush intensifies.

Jared tilts Jensen's chin up so he can look into his eyes again. "You are my love. And you will forever be."

They kiss again, and Jensen melts into his arms, tongues wagging around in each other's mouths like they've known each other for centuries. Jensen holds tight to his guard, legs wobbling. His knees go weak, and before he can fall, Jared catches him, scooping him up into his arms. Jensen puts his arms around his neck.

"Even the King Jensen of Ackles goes weak at the knees for my good looks." Jared grins.

Jensen pouts again. "Who else has gone weak at the knees for you?"

Jared's grin is gone in seconds, and he looks sheepishly at the monarch. "Erm...no one. No one at all."

"Mmmhmmm. Give me their names."

"Jensen, no."

"I just want their names."

"You will behead them."

"Oh, you know me so well."

Jensen pecks Jared on the lips again as they leave the balcony together. This feels nice, and Jared believes that the best is only to come.


End file.
